stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Peridot
Peridot, especialmente Faceta 2F5L Corte 5XG, é uma Gem que faz uma primeira aparição em "Transportadores". Ela é uma Gem que vivia em Homeworld que tinha o propósito de reativar o Jardim de Infância e checar o Grupo, após ser impedida pelas Crystal Gems, ela decide ir para a Terra atacá-las. Atualmente ela reside com as Crystal Gems. Aparência Pré-regeneração Peridot tem pele neon verde junto com seus olhos. Ela tem cabelo curto verde, amarelo estilizado em forma de um triangulo ou diamante. Ela veste um terno do corpo V-neck que cobre todo o corpo, exceto com os braços dela.Ela tem seus braços completamente à mostra e seus braços tem a cor natural de sua pele. Seu traje é composto principalmente de verde claro e tem um esboço em forma de diamante negro ao redor do corte fora de sua área de pescoço que se reúne para um diamante verde claro na frente, a metade inferior do seu traje é divido em dois tons de verde claro nas suas pernas. Suas botas são na sua maior composta de verde escuro. Ela usa um visor diáfano que cobre metade do rosto. Sua pedra está localizada na testa, que tem a forma de um triângulo invertido com bordas arredondadas. Pós-regeneração (atualmente) Após ser ferida e ter de Recuar a Pedra em "Pegar e Largar" e se regenerar no mesmo episódio, Peridot ainda usa a mesma roupa. Porém, teve a remoção de seus Acentuadores de Membros. Personalidade Peridot não demonstrava nenhum tipo de compaixão com seres vivos ou com seus próprios robôs, já que esmagou um deles que precisava de ajuda lentamente com seu pé. Demonstra uma inteligência que é possivelmente superior a de Pérola e na sua dupla com Jasper ela é claramente o cérebro do grupo, porém ela não é experiente em lutas, e isso é notado por alguns fatores, já que, Ametista a venceu e a amarrou em alguns segundos sem falar que quando chegou na Terra, ela não atacou, somente relatou para Jasper. Muito dedicada ao trabalho e nunca desobedece ordens de superiores, como visto no episódio Libertador quando Jasper dispensa a missão de checar o Grupo para levar Steven para Homeworld. Houveram mudanças drásticas no comportamento de Peridot, a tornando uma personagem infantil e desviando quase que totalmente o foco dos episódios em que as Crystal Gems tentam capturá-la. Há uma vaga teoria de que sua mudança na personalidade seja baseada em sua pedra "Peridoto" que tende a ser instável na superfície da Terra. História Tentativa de Realizar sua Missão thumb|left|200px|Peridot chega a [[Galáxia Warp.]] Para chegar ao Jardim de Infância e checar o Grupo, Peridot mandou vários Robonoides para eles conseguirem consertar o Transportador Mestre da Galáxia Warp Transportadores. Depois de várias tentativas, os Robonoides consertam o transportador e ela se transporta para a Galáxia Warp, então ela começa a fazer a checagem do local. Quando ela desce do transportador, ela vê o adesivo das Comidas Choronas que Steven havia colocado, ela pensa que o lugar estava comprometido e leva o adesivo com ela e se transporta para o Planeta Natal, depois dela ir embora, Garnet quebra o transportador para ela não voltar. Peridot não consegue mais voltar para a Galáxia Warp então ela começa a mandar mais Robonoides para a Terra Ataque de Mármore, mas ela acaba ficando sem resultado pelo motivo que as Crystal Gems ficavam destruindo seus robonoides. Steven da a ideia para as Gems seguirem o robonoide e ele entra em um lugar subterrâneo no Jardim de Infância onde Peridot finalmente consegue acessar o lugar.thumb|200px|Peridot brava ao descobrir que as [[Crystal Gems estavam atrapalhando seu plano.]] Enquanto analisava o lugar, ela conhece Steven, mas pensa que ele é parte de uma espécie, após uma breve conversa, as Crystal Gems aparecem e diz que defenderão a Terra, Peridot fica assustada e diz ter mandado o Olho Vermelho observar se tinha Gems na Terra e ele não havia dito nada, Peridot fica furiosa ao saber que as Crystal Gems estavam destruindo suas coisas e após elas destruírem a sala, ela diz que não iria ficar assim. Chegada à Terra Através de uma mensagem de Lapis Lazuli, Steven e as Gems descobrem que Peridot iria vir para a Terra.A Mensagem.thumb|left|200px|[[Jasper, Lapis e Peridot chegam na Terra.]]Ela finalmente chega à Terra junto com Jasper e Lapis, Peridot fala para Jasper que eram aquelas as Gems que estavam atrapalhando em seu trabalho, Jasper manda ela atirar com sua nave, mas o tiro é defendido pelo escudo de Steven. Ela fica surpresa quando Jasper saca o Desestabilizador de Gem para derrotar Garnet. Após Jasper derrotar as Gems, ela manda Peridot levá-las para Homeworld.thumb|200px|Peridot é presa pela [[Ametista com seu chicote.]] Após Steven libertar Pérola e Ametista, eles vão para a sala central, Peridot fica surpresa ao vê-los, então ela pega o Desestabilizador de Gem e tenta atacar Steven, mas como ele é imune não sofre nenhum dano. Ametista prende Peridot em seu chicote para ela não fugir. Quando Garnet joga Jasper no núcleo da nave, Ametista acaba soltando Peridot, então ela aciona seu módulo de fuga e foge da nave e vai para a Terra. Retorno ao Jardim de Infância thumb|left|200px|Peridot assustada ao se encontrar com [[Steven.]] Peridot acaba caindo em um grande campo de trigo, deixando seu módulo de fuga danificado, ela vai embora do campo, deixando seu módulo no campo Curtindo por Aí. Peridot segue em rumo e encontra o Jardim de Infância, onde entra em sua sala secreta e começa a checar sobre o Grupo Keeping it Together. Sem nem saber sobre a presença das Crystal Gems, Peridot sai de sua sala e fica assustada ao encontrar Steven, ela pergunta se as Gems estavam com ele e ele responde que sim, Peridot fica com raiva. Ao vê-la, as Gems começam a persegui-la, Peridot fica apavorada e começa a correr. thumb|200px|Peridot fugindo e rindo das Gems. Ela sobe as paredes do Jardim de Infância, Pérola joga sua lança para derrubar um injetor em Peridot e a acerta, e a mesma consegue sair ilesa e tenta fugir, Ametista usa seu chicote e amarra Peridot, ela eletrocuta o chicote, fazendo Ametista soltá-la. Peridot usa seus dedos para formar uma hélice e sai voando, revela que seu verdadeiro plano não era reativar o Jardim de Infância e, usando suas hélices, sai voando rindo das Crystal Gems. Pedido de Ajuda De alguma forma, Peridot foi ao Centro de Comunicação Gem e conseguiu consertá-lo.Cry For Help Quando conseguiu, Peridot manda uma mensagem para Diamante Amarelo mandar reforços para ela, pois sua informante e sua escolta haviam sido derrotadas. Depois de sair do Centro de Comunicação Gem, Peridot vai para a Galáxia Warp na tentativa de reativar o Transportador Mestre, mas antes de conseguir as Crystal Gems chegam para impedi-la. Peridot, usando sua mão, dispara um tiro na parede atrás das Gems, só que Steven os protege com seu escudo, Pérola tenta avançar, Peridot consegue prende-la em sua prisão holográfica e a joga em Steven, que cai, forçando Garnet a segurar a pedra. Ametista tenta atacá-la, mas ela desvia, Steven joga seu escudo na cabeça de Peridot e Garnet lança a pedra, que Ametista pega com o seu chicote e faz Peridot quase cair no chão, mas ela não foi pega porque Pérola esbarrou em Garnet. Ela vai para o transportador e vai para o lugar onde estava a nave Gem Antiga. thumb|left|200px|Peridot destabiliza seu pé robótico para poder fugir. Peridot foi para lá com o motivo de prender as Gems para poder seguir com seus planos, preparando uma armadilha perigosa para elas e as monitorando. Quando elas conseguem fugir da armadilha, elas vam ao encontro de Peridot, onde falam pzra ela se render, ela atinge o teto e começa a voar e ri, falando que elas nunca a pegariam, mas Steven consegue segurá-la pelo pé, e as outras Gems a puxam, Peridot fica desesperada e diz que não será capturada, a forçando a destabilizar seu próprio pé para poder fugir. Sem seu pé, ela voa e diz que as Crystal Gems iriam pagar por isso. Algum tempo depois, quando Steven estava prestes a dormir, Peridot o leva escondido para a Galáxia Warp. Ao chegarem, ela pede para Steven consertar o transportador mestre, já que ela estava desesperada para voltar para Homeworld e os dois começam uma breve conversa.thumb|200px|[[Garnet faz Peridot recuar a sua pedra.]] Então, as Crystal Gems aparecem na Galáxia Warp, Peridot atira nelas e começa a voar, Ametista usa seu chicote para prender Peridot, ela usa sua eletrocinese para escapar, mas Garnet impede o ataque e as três cercam Peridot. Ela, desesperada, diz que as Gems precisavam dela e antes que terminasse a frase, Garnet a fez recuar para sua pedra e a embolhou.Pegar e Largar Preocupado em saber o que Peridot queria falar, Steven vai até A Sala das Bolhas e tira a pedra da Peridot da bolha. Ela se regenera e revela que usava uma armadura, Steven fica maravilhado com ela e diz que ela ficou muito fofa. Ela conta à Steven que sua missão era vir a Terra, checar o crescimento do Grupo e voltar para Homeworld, mas que várias coisas deram errado e que os Grupos iriam despedaçá-los. Peridot tenta fugir do templo e vai para sala, onde as três Gems estão, ela tenta fugir, mas é bloqueada pelas Gems, ela, então, vai se esconder no banheiro do Steven. Devido a Peridot ter informações sobre os Grupos, as Gems decidiram deixar ela vivendo no banheiro do Steven. thumb|left|200px|Peridot decide contar as Crystal Gems tudo sobre [[O Grupo.]]As Crystal Gems tentam negociar com Peridot para ela contar tudo que sabia sobre O Grupo, Pérola oferece a Peridot uma troca, ela pede seu equipamento de volta e lembra as Crystal Gems que elas o tinham jogado fora. Após as Gems saírem em uma missão, Steven começa a cozinha e começa a chover, ele diz a Peridot que ela pode sair, ela se recusa, mas depois de ouvir um trovão, ela chuta a porta do banheiro dizendo: "Está acontecendo!", pensando que o trovão era o barulho de um aglomerado. Steven explica que era o som de um trovão que ocorria quando chove, ele mostra a ela que a chuva é inofensiva e vai brincar na chuva, Peridot fica com medo, mas ao sentir os pingos de chuva ela sai. Quando eles voltam, ela agradece por ter aprendido isso. Ela diz que ele era um ser inteligente e decide lhe contar as informações do Grupo. Eles vão ao Jardim de Infância e Peridot conta que o Grupo é um grande aglomerado que está no núcleo da Terra e que se emergir, a Terra poderá ser destruída. Ao saírem de sua sala, eles são abordados por vários aglomerados, Steven protege-os com sua bolha, as Crystal Gems aparecem e derrotam os aglomerados, após ser salva, Peridot decide contar as Crystal Gems tudo sobre O Grupo.When it Rains Quando voltam ao templo, Peridot faz uma representação do que ocorreria se o Grupo emergisse, Pérola fala que elas tinham que criar uma nave para ir ao centro da Terra, Peridot a interrompe e fala a mesma coisa e, para ter peças para criar a nave, ela começa a quebrar vários móveis do templo. Para ela parar de quebrar tudo, Steven sugere para eles irem ao celeiro de seu pai. Chegando lá, Peridot dispensa Pérola, dizendo que Pérola não conseguia fazer isso e explica a Steven que em Homeworld as pérolas eram como servas e escravas. thumb|200px|Peridot vs. PérolaSteven então decide fazer uma "Robolímpiada" entre as duas. As duas constroem seus robôs para participarem. A primeira prova foi equilíbrio, onde Pérola e o Pearlbot ganham, a segunda prova foi força, onde Peridot ganha facilmente com seu Peribot, a terceira prova foi balé, onde Pérola venceu, a quarta foi salto, onde Peridot venceu, a quinta foi velocidade, onde nenhuma das duas venceram. Depois de várias provas, a última era a de lançamento de carros que deu empate. Ao ver que empatou, Peridot ficou indignada por empatar com uma simples Pérola e as duas começam a lutar. No meio da luta, Pérola consegue socar Peridot e, brava, ela agarra a perna do robô de Pérola e o bate no chão várias vezes, derrotando Pérola. Ao ver que as Gems estão parabenizando Pérola, Peridot diz que ela deveria receber tudo isso porque ela ganhou, Garnet diz para ela "Bem-vinda à Terra!". Mais tarde, ela estava usando uma furadeira de cabeça para baixo, e Pérola ajuda-a.Back to the Barn Habilidades Peridot possui uma pedra triangular verde em sua testa. Peridot tem as habilidades gems comum, como recuar a sua pedra e se regenerar, modificar seu corpo, colocar objetos em bolhas e se fundir com outros Gems. Segundo o Guide to the Crystal Gems, a arma de Peridot é a tecnologia gem moderna. Peridot tem uma grande facilidade em construir coisas com poucas peças, como quando ela construiu seu robô com apenas as peças que haviam no celeiro de Greg. Outras Habilidades *'Acentuadores de Membros:' Peridot usava acentuadores de membros que, além de aumentar seu tamanho, lhe davam algumas habilidades: **'Andar nas Paredes:' Com seus acentuadores de pé, Peridot pode andar sobre paredes, como visto em "Ficando Juntas". **'thumb|Peridot usando a eletrocinese.Eletrocinese:' Peridot pode criar eletricidade através de seus dedos. Usou essa habilidade em "Ficando Juntas", para conseguir se libertar do chicote da Ametista, e em "Pegar e Largar", para tentar fugir do chicote de Ametista mais uma vez. É desconhecido se Peridot realmente tem eletrocinese ou se é uma habilidade dos acentuadores de membro. **'Dedos Hélice:' Peridot pode girar seus dedos para formar hélices para conseguir voar. **'Prisão Holográfica:' Com seu acentuador de mão, Peridot pode criar hologramas que podem prender objetos e pessoas. **'Disparo de Raios:' Com seus dedos, Peridot pode atirar um poderoso raio que é capaz de destruir o que vem pela frente. **'Iluminação:' Através de sua pedra, Peridot consegue projetar uma luz para iluminar seu caminho. Relacionamentos 'Steven' thumb|200px|Peridot conhece Steven. Peridot conheceu Steven em "Ataque de Mármore". Quando o viu pela primeira vez, ela pensou que Steven era uma espécie e quase esmagou-o. Eles se reencontraram em "O Retorno", quando Peridot chegou a Terra e em "Libertador", onde Steven conseguiu neutralizador o desestabilizador de Peridot. Não se sabia o que Peridot realmente sentia em relação a Steven, sendo que conversava pouco com ele quando se encontrava com ele. Ela ficou assustada ao encontrar Steven em "Ficando Juntas". Em "Amizade", eles se reencontram, onde Steven quase captura Peridot com a ajuda das Crystal Gems, onde Peridot teve que tirar o seu acentuador de pé para fugir. thumb|left|200px|Peridot dando tapinhas em Steven.Em "Pegar e Largar", Peridot sequestra Steven para que ele possa consertar o Transportador para Homeworld, porque ela estava desesperada para voltar para Homeworld. Steven começa a sentir pena de Peridot e percebe que ela estava assustada. Após Peridot recuar a sua pedra, Steven a libertou da bolha em que estava para saber do que Peridot estava com medo e acaba descobrindo a verdadeira forma de Peridot, se referindo a ela como "Fofa". Peridot revela a Steven que estava com medo do Grupo e logo depois sai da Sala das Bolhas e vai para a sala, onde vê as Crystal Gems. Ela então passou a morar no banheiro do Steven e adiquiriu um pouco de confiança nele. thumb|200px|Peridot, assustada, abraçando Steven. Em "When it Rains", após ouvir o barulho de um trovão, Peridot saiu do banheiro e correu na direção de Steven com medo, pensando que era um Grupo. Logo após, Steven explicou a Peridot o processo da chuva e ela lhe agradeceu por ter explicado e por causa disso, ela disse que podia lhe contar sobre o Grupo. Eles foram ao Jardim de Infância, onde Peridot explicou para Steven tudo sobre o Grupo. Eles acabaram encontrando várias Gems Agrupadas e estavam com medo, até que apareceu as Crystal Gems, que perguntaram o que Steven fazia lá. Para defender Steven, Peridot decidiu contar tudo sobre o Grupo. Em "Too Far", Peridot diz não saber como Steven funciona por ser metade Gem e metade humano. 'Pérola' thumb|left|Pérola e Peridot brigando. Peridot conheceu Pérola em "Ataque de Mármore", onde ela ficou surpresa por ter uma Gem viva na Terra. Geralmente, Peridot costumava chamar Pérola e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Peridot costumava desmerecer Pérola pelo fato dela ser uma pérola, dizendo que ela não era capaz de construir a broca, como visto em "Back to the Barn". Além de desmerecer Pérola, Peridot não aceitava empatar com uma pérola e as duas acabaram brigando por causa disso e quem ganhou essa briga foi Peridot. No final, elas decidiram fazer a broca juntas. Em "Too Far", Peridot demonstrou ter uma certa rivalidade com Pérola, como quando ela consegue a broca de um dos injetores, ela diz: "Vamos esfregar isso na cara da Pérola". 'Ametista' thumb|Peridot presa por Ametista. Peridot conheceu Ametista em "Ataque de Mármore", onde ela ficou surpresa por ter uma Gem viva na Terra. Em "Libertador", Peridot ficou presa no chicote da Ametista, mas acabou se livrando quando a nave balançou. Peridot considerava Ametista uma inimiga que só queria atrapalhar seus planos e costumava chamar ela e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Em "Too Far", Ametista começou a achar Peridot engraçada, pelos nomes complicados que ela dava para coisas simples. Segundo Peridot, Ametista deveria ser a líder das Crystal Gems por ser um quartzo, apesar de ser um quartzo defeituoso. Ametista ficou chateada com os comentários de Peridot sobre ela ser um quartzo defeituoso. thumb|left|200px|Peridot se desculpando com Ametista.Peridot começou a se sentir "baixa" por ter magoado Ametista e demonstrou se preocupar muito com ela, como ela se preocupou em salvar Ametista da broca. No final, ela acabou se desculpando com Ametista através de uma gravação e Ametista acabou aceitando o pedido de desculpas, que fez Peridot se sentir "grande". 'Garnet' thumb|200px|Peridot presa após pedir pra Garnet se separar. Peridot conheceu Garnet em "Ataque de Mármore". Era desconhecido a relação entre Peridot e Garnet, a não ser o fato de que elas eram inimigas e que Peridot chamava Garnet e as outras Crystal Gems de "Crystal Burras". Em "Too Far", Peridot demonstrou ficar incomodada de Garnet estar fundida o tempo todo e até chegou a pedir que ela se separasse, após isso, Garnet colocou Peridot em uma espécie de coleira. 'Jasper' thumb|left|200px|Peridot obedecendo as ordens de Jasper. Peridot trata Jasper como uma superior. Ela sempre obedece as ordens de Jasper, mesmo que uma dessas ordens seja abandonar sua missão. Ela levou Jasper para a Terra em "O Retorno" para que ela fizesse com que as Crystal Gems parassem de interferir no plano de Peridot. Em "Peça Ajuda", Peridot se refere a Jasper como "sua escolta". Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Transportadores" *"Ataque de Mármore" *"A Mensagem" (Mencionada) *"Poder Político" (Mencionada) *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) 2ª Temporada *"Curtindo por Aí" (Mencionada) *"Ficando Juntas" *"Peça Ajuda" (Vídeo) *"Motel Keystone" (Mencionada) *"Amizade" *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" (Mencionada) *"Pegar e Largar" *"When it Rains" *"Back to the Barn" *"Too Far" *"Steven’s Birthday" *"It Could've Been Great" *"Message Received" *"Log Date 7 15 2" Curtas *"We Are The Crystal Gems (curta)" Pedra Trívia * Peridot possui sua pedra no mesmo local que Pérola, sendo em sua testa. *Seu nome foi baseado na pedra de mesmo nome; *A tradução literal do seu nome seria Peridoto; *Ela, Sardonyx e Pérola possuem pedras baseadas no mês de agosto. *É provavelmente a Gem mais inteligente da série. **Porém em "When it Rains" ela revelou que não sabe de nada sem sua tela *Peridot juntamente de Alexandrite, Stevonnie, Safira e Rainbow Quartz são as únicas Gems conhecidas que não convocaram uma arma; *Peridot foi a única Gem da série a não se fundir. *No episódio "Amizade", ela retira seu acentuador de membro do pé para poder fugir já que Steven estava agarrado á sua perna. *Ela se assemelha com a fusão de Garnet e Pérola, Sardonyx, por apresentar um estilo de cabelo parecido e por ambas possuírem pedras baseadas no mês de Agosto. *Ela considera a Terra um "planeta miserável", apesar de estar se esforçando tanto para coloniza-lo. *Em "Peça Ajuda" ela conserta o Centro de Comunicação Gem, o jeito em que ela conserta é desconhecido. *No mito das Gemas, Peridot era cultuada a pedra da inteligência, da ciência e da atenção. *A mente dela parece ter um magnetismo que a conecta com seus dedos. *Existe um cacto que é parecido com ela. *Ela quase esmagou Steven. *Ela achava que Steven fosse uma raça. *Ela provavelmente usa óculos como os de Garnet, porém os dela são de proteção, e são muito mais transparentes. *A partir de "Pegar e Largar" ela passa a morar no banheiro de Steven. *Peridot diz gostar do banheiro de Steven, como ela disse em "When it Rains" . *Peridot atualmente tem o tamanho das Gems Rubi, Safira e Ametista. *No mesmo episódio ela fala que as Gems Agrupadas iriam eclodir, o que indica que há mais delas na Terra. *Ela é bem pequena sem seus Acentuadores de Membros. *No livro Guide to the Crystal Gems é revelado que sua arma é a tecnologia Gem moderna. *Peridot é a única gem até agora que tem sua pedra no mesmo lugar que Pérola. *Ela tem uma mania de chamar as pessoas de apelidos estranhos quando está com raiva e/ou estressada. *Como visto em It Could've Been Great, ela conseguiu entrar na Dimensão do Leão. Galeria Referências en: es:Peridot Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Semi-Antagonistas Categoria:Gems Categoria:Assexuados Categoria:Crystal Gems